Vishous meets an Angel
by VishousBitch
Summary: This is a story about Vishous and his path as I see it. #bdb #vishous #blackdagger/ BDSM Mature readers only
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leaving work late, Anjl shakes her head mumbling to herself "I don't see why that asshole can't figure out I don't want to keep playing these games." Walking quickly down the dark alley, she hears a noise behind her then turns to see three people walking up behind her, fast. As they near her she smells baby powder and these guys seem a little pale. Knowing she can't outrun them she stops and prepares herself. Keeping her eyes on them as they surround her, she takes an immediate fighting stance. One of the guys laughs at her "You think you stand a chance against us human?" A smirk plays at the corner of her lips as she speaks clearly "What makes you think you stand a chance against me?" And then it's on.

She kicks out at the first one while ducking the other ones grasp. Catching the third one in an uppercut. Thank God for her training or she'd be screwed. Fists and feet flying as she punishes her attackers. Then she feels a strong arm come around her throat, her head wrenched back as she tries to break the hold. Realizing she can't, real fear starts to enter her mind. "You were saying bitch?" A sweet breath caresses her cheek as she shudders. Meeting the eyes of the two men standing across from her, licking their lips like they just found a precious treat. "Fuck you asshole!" She says, her voice going weak as he tightens the hold on her throat.

The one across from her pulling out a silver blade of some sort, her eyes watching as the dim light of the moon flashes across the metal. "Now it's time to teach you a lesson little girl." The man with the knife says as he smirks.

Vishous hears the scuffle and makes haste for the alleyway, thinking his brothers are laying waste to some lessers. When he enters the mouth of the alley he realizes it's a human and a female at that. Seeing her go up against those lessers, watching as she kicks, ducks and fights with everything she has, is like watching a warrior, that is until one grabs her by the throat. Vishous stalks down the alley, his daggers palmed and a menacing look on his face. The lessers are so involved with the woman, they don't see him coming. Just as Vishous gets near them, one pulls out a knife and stabs the woman. A loud growl echos off the walls as Vishous attacks. Dispensing the first lesser as he stares down the other two. "Drop the woman asshole" Vishous states in a low voice. The lesser tosses the woman away as he squares off with his partner against Vishous.

Anjl sees the man move then feels the burning of the knife slicing into her flesh. Hearing a roar, she turns her head to see a huge man walking towards them, his eyes sparkling like stars in a midnight sky. She sees him take out the first man then his gaze falls onto her, seeing right through her. He tells the man to drop her and the man tosses her aside, her head making contact with the building.. hard. The last thing she sees before she passes out is the hulk of a man dispensing the two men. Wait, did they just disappear? Must be the blood loss, I have to be hallucinating.

Vishous kills the other lessers the kneels down next to the unconscious , bleeding woman. Checking to make sure she's still alive he curses at the blood seaping from her stab wound. Grabbing his phone he calls Manello. "Hey man I need you to meet me at the penthouse" "Everything ok V?" Manello says as V hears the doc getting his gear ready. "Yeah, I have a human here with a stab wound, I need you to fix her up" Manello's sharp intake of breath before speaking "V man call 911, what the hell are you going to do with her?" "Don't worry about it doc, just get your ass there..true?" "I'm on my way man." Hanging up the phone, and picking up the unconscious woman, Vishous dematerializes to his penthouse. Turning the lights on low with his mind, V gently lays the woman on his bed.

Grabbing a clean towel, he lifts her shirt, exposing her soft warm flesh that is currently covered in blood. Cleaning the wound gently then pressing down on it as it doesn't seem to want to stop bleeding. Hearing a solid knock on the door, V releases the lock with his mind then yells "Come in."

Dr. Manny Manello walks in, carrying his medical bag and giving V a frustrated look. "What the hell are you thinking?"

Setting his medical bag on the bed as he touches the wound he hears a low growl. Looking up at Vishous with a shocked expression on his normally stoic face. "Really V? Cut the shit and let me take care of her." V steps to the bar and grabs a bottle of Goose, pouring himself a glass then quickly downing half of it as he watches the doctor work. Manny cleanes the wound some more before stitching the woman up. Checking the lump on her head before looking up at Vishous. "She doesn't seem to have been stabbed deep, I stitched her up. That bump on her head is pretty bad though. She should be at the hospital getting a cat scan."

Vishous walks over to the bed and looks down at the woman, a strange feeling coming over him, then looks at Manny. "She'll be fine here. I will watch out for her" he states in a tone that says there's nothing more to be said.

"Okay man, but you have my professional opinion. If you need anything just let me know." Manny packs up his equipment and heads to the door "I hope you know what you're doing man." Shaking his head he walks out the door.

Vishous grabs his glass of Goose, pulls up a chair and stares at the woman laying on his bed, knowing that something is pulling him toward her but not knowing what. Mumbling to himself "what the fuck am I doing with her?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing softly Anjl slowly comes awake. The smell of tobacco comforting, the feel of the silky sheets, warm against her skin. Silk sheets, tobacco, what the hell? Sitting up quickly, the pain in her head forcing her to close her eyes for a minute and take a deep breath before slowly opening her eyes again. Feeling a presence next to her she looks over into the most beautiful diamond eyes, surrounded by a face that is completely masculine and disarming. Keeping her eyes locked on him as the reality of the situation hit her. "Who are you and where am I?"

Vishous, watching those beautiful brown eyes meet his, takes a deep breath "My name is Vishous and I saved you and brought you to my home." Standing up and walking towards the kitchen "Would you like some water?"

Watching as he stands up and up. Holy hell, how tall is this guy? His body lean and muscular, legs long and strong and don't even think about that ass in those leathers. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Grinning because he knows she was checking him out, he turns and looks at her, holding up a glass. "Water?"

Her cheeks pinken as she nods her head "Yes please." Watching as he fills her glass then walks, no stalks with a predatory lope, back over and hands her the water. Taking the glass from his huge hand electricity running through her as their fingers brush, she audibly gulps. "Thank you. So why didn't you take me to the hospital?"

Sitting down and meeting her gaze, his hand itching to caress her hair, and what the hell was that spark he felt? The caramel eyes with black rings around the outside seeing deep into him. "I don't know" he says shaking his head and breaking eye contact. Pulling a hand rolled out of the dresser drawer and lighting it up. The smell of the tobacco calming him immediately.

Placing her hand on her side and feeling the dried blood on her shirt, she lifts the hem of her shirt to see she's been stitched up. Looking over to him as she realizes he staring at her flesh. "Did you do this?" Shaking his head no "I know a doc that stitched you up" his thoughts scattering as he fights the need to touch her. "Thank you, but I should be going"

Anjl starts to get out of bed but halts when she looks across the room at the St. Andrews Cross and various fetish stations. Vishous sees her gaze fall on his darkest desires and immediately he feels disgusted with himself. Speaking softly "you don't need to leave, I'd prefer you stay so I can take care of you." Where the hell did that come from?

Turning to V, she sees the embarrassment of his dark desires in his eyes and the honesty there. "So, ah Vishous it is?" "Yes, it is" he says softly, trying hard not to look at her, knowing he will see horror in her face. "Like a bit of play time do you?" Getting up from the bed, she walks over to the play room, her fingers caressing the wood of the cross, the table. Taking in each piece.

Vishous hears the soft scuff of her feet as she gets out of bed. Watching as she walks over to the play room. His voice tentative as he replies "It's something I need not necessarily like."

She turns quickly at his words, her mouth dropping open. She stalks towards him, not understanding why she isn't aftaid of this man, but knowing he won't hurt her. Standing in front of him and running her fingers through his hair, God it is so soft and black, as his head drops forward. "You should always try to like that which you need."

Fighting the urge to nuzzle her hand, his eyes shoot up as he hears the words fall from her lips. And oh those lips look so appealing to him, how he would love to taste them. Meeting the darkness in her eyes, he see it, for a moment his world stops as she kneels down in front of him. "With your aura I'd guess you a Dom, and considering your equipment I'd say you like pain?" His heart racing, breathing heavy as he nods his head. Dearest Scribe Virgin why can't he speak around this woman.

Leaning into him, her hand still in the soft silken strands of his hair, her breath against his ear as she whispers to him "Have you ever subbed to a woman?" Shooting straight up out of the chair, practically knocking her on her ass as he paces back and forth like a caged panther about to strike "No!" He says with authority. "Tell me your name, For I do not even know it.. true?"

Standing up and watching that incredible body pacing, her eyes never leaving him as she grins at his words, knowing she has hit on a touchy subject. "My name is Anjl." He looks at her dumbfounded and mumbles "It should be devil." As she laughs loudly, Vishous stops with a smirk on his face. "No words have ever been truer Vishous." She says all the while smiling at him.


	3. Chapter 3

His mind on fire, thoughts scattering as her laugh warms the depths of his battered soul. Her eyes alight with humor as she starts walking towards the door. He doesn't need to scrub her mind, she doesn't seem affected by what happened. Who is this human? He tries to pry into her mind but gets nothing for his efforts. "Where are you going?" His voice deep and gruff.

Looking over her shoulder at him as the side of her lip creeps up. "It's late, I'm hungry and I need sleep. Thank you for taking care of me and it's been a pleasure meeting you." Gasping as she see him walking in long strides towards her, the leather creaking and stretching as his muscles bunch. He pushes her against the wall as he gazes deep into her eyes. "I said, you stay here and let me take care of you."

Putting her hands on his chest to push him away, she immediately feels the muscle and strength in his body, feels the heat coming off him in waves. Her own heart beating quickly as her eyes get lost in the diamond depths of his. His scent wonderful and intoxicating as she sways a little. Situating her shoulders and growling softly. "You do NOT tell me what to do Mr!" Poking her finger in his chest as she glares at him. Then leaning into his space, their bodies barely touching, her lips so close he can feel her breath against his. "If you want someone you can push around, you got the wrong woman. I can hang with the best of them. And by the way..." she puts her hand at the nape of his neck which makes Vishous try to step back but she won't let him as she brings her lips to his ear "I can have you on that cross, making your body burn with need. If you don't think so, just try me."

Vishous grins as she pokes him in the chest then stumbles back as those words ring through his head, his cock instantly hardening at the thought of her working him over. The feel of her body that was pressed against his sending his need ratcheting higher. His eyes glowing as he tries to force the thoughts out of his head. Images of him, strapped to the cross, the flogger in her hand coming down across his aching flesh. Damn her for making him see those images. Sad thing is, he the man who bows for noone, believes she understands him more than he would like.

As she watches Vishous struggling with what she said, she turns the lock on the door and opens it to leave. Regaining his composure he puts his hand on the door to shut it. "Give me your phone number before you leave so I can make sure you are ok. Please?" Ugh, he never says please to anyone. He really wants her number so he can use it to track her. But, she doesn't need to know this. This woman is turning him inside out and upside down. Taking his phone and opening it as he waits for her digits. He puts her digits in and looks at her in wonder, opening the door for her to leave.

Smiling as he asks for her number, she gives it to him and walks out the door. Stopping and giving him a playful wink before sauntering out into the hallway with a sexy swing to her hips, all the while feeling the heat of his gaze on her body. Vishous stands there with his mouth hanging open, watching the sway of her hips, her nice tight jeans clad ass as his cock kicks in his leathers. Shutting the door, he dematerializes to the mansion.


End file.
